eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Freeport Villages Timeline
These were the quests throughout the villages of Freeport, including the race-specific quest series. Each character could only do one of the racial series, although if the race change potion from the Marketplace was used, the player can then do the quests for the new race. Minimal killing was required, so these could be done at a very low level. You may also be interested in the Racial History Timeline. When the racial quests were introduced, many of the quests from the villages were removed. They remain listed in the journals of players who completed them. The villages were removed entirely with LU62, replaced by new racial quests in The City of Freeport, and the zones became instances accessible only during certain quests. Quest level is displayed in parentheses. __TOC__ Beggar's Court Half-Elf series Thavian Destrus #A Delivery (3) #Dirty Work (3) #Reel Him In (4) #Thaen Sevellos (5) #One Last Request (5) Continue with the quests from the Freeport Outlying Areas Timeline beginning with the quest A Flowing Conversation. Human series Alucius Valus #Finding the Stash (3) #Saving History (3) #Big Trouble in Beggar's Court (4) #Tricking the Traitor (5) #Meet the Inquisitor (5) - from Durio Dexus in Sunken City Continue with the quests from the Freeport Outlying Areas Timeline beginning with the quest A Flowing Conversation. Other quests Festus Septimius # (20) Antius Vedrix # (20) Lucius Vulso # (20) Marcus Cantarius # (15) Removed quests Tullia Domna # (14) Armsdealer Silentblade # (15) # (15) Lucius Vulso # (15) Marcus Cantarius # (13) Mariana Darkleaf # (15) Siricus Calventius # (15) Tsuul Nygtfallow # (15) Mariana Darkleaf # (20) Big Bend Ogre series Kroota Gukbutcher #Ay, There's the Rubb'ish (3) #Rat Barsh! (3) #Much Ado' About Rallos (4) #The Fume and Fire Ceremony (4) #More Barshing! (5) (Continues with in the ) Troll series ' ' # (3) # (4) # (4) # (5) # (5) ''(Continues with in the ) offers quests to Trolls # (3) # (4) # (5) # (5) Other quests 'Slaver Brona' # (10) # (8) 'Vakiza Skinner' # (17) Removed quests 'A Dwarven Prisoner' # (7) 'Muzmog' # (7) 'Galenus Fulvianus' # (6) # (6) 'Muzmog' # (6) 'Kroota Gukbutcher' # (6) 'Skagga' # (6) # (8) 'Captain Sorio' # (10) # (6) 'Blort' # (8) 'Ratcatcher Zarbt' # (5) Longshadow Alley Dark Elf series 'Aldera V'Exxa'' #A Clear Understanding (3) #A Lesson to Learn (4) #Brewing Trouble (4) #A Lesson Learned (5) #Meet the Custodian (5) = sends you to The Graveyard Continue with the quests from the Freeport Outlying Areas Timeline beginning with the quest The Door Knocker. Other quests 'Zelina T'Von' # (8) # (8) 'Divek L'Narr' # (8) 'Maliz T'Raan' # (9) 'Lotni K'lria' # (7) 'Kylanith D'Lar' # (10) Removed quests 'Maliz T'Raan' # (10) 'Imnat D'Vren' # (8) 'Orian D'Rak' # (7) 'Lotni K'lria' # (10) 'Yarana D'Ven' # (20) 'Orian D'Rak' # (7) 'Captain L'Nek' # (6) # (9) Scale Yard All the racial quests except A Puppy for Your Potions and Paying Homage to the Past are in the Miscellaneous category instead of Scale Yard. Barbarian series 'Clan Chief Malachi Sleetspear' #Wasp What I Can Do! (3) #Sound Off! (4) #Battle on the Home Front (5) #What Happens in the Scale Yard Stays... (6) #Go Visit The Sprawl (6) Continue with the quests from the Freeport Outlying Areas Timeline beginning with the quest Training Will Get You Everywhere. Iksar series 'Brood Matron Vrim Malthyk' #A Puppy For Your Potions? (3) #He Said, He Said (4) #Paying Homage to the Past (5) #Kill or be Killed (6) #Report To Enforcer Kurdek (6) Other quests 'Bartender Icebrew' # (8) # (8) 'Zever Tzizzink' # (8) 'Verin Ithelz' # (9) Removed quests 'Dunn Coldbrow' # (7) # (10) 'Evelyn Stoutfist' # (10) 'Colin Stoutfist' # (7) # (8) 'Armsdealer Shilza' # (7) 'Dyerth Shiraz' # (10) 'Verin Ithelz' # (20) Stonestair Byway Erudite series 'Vess Al'Ishni' #Erudite Alchemy ((3) #Tweezing Kerra (4) #Incantation Oration (4) #Abolishing Curiousity (5) #Erudite Adventures (5) Continue with the quests from the Freeport Outlying Areas Timeline beginning with the quest The Door Knocker. Kerra series 'Batarra' #Of Stone and Wind #Lamentations #A Painful Reminder #Conspiracies #Towards the Future Continue with the quests from the Freeport Outlying Areas Timeline beginning with the quest The Door Knocker. Other quests 'Pona' # (7) 'Innkeeper Zaha' # (8) 'Jezrina' # (5) 'Kazar' # (8) 'Nosno The Naysayer' # (6) 'Rori' # (8) Removed quests 'Lirosi' # (10) # (10) 'Juma' # (19) 'Kazar' # (6) 'Rori' # (10) Temple Street Gnome series 'Neezer Grund' - Temple Street #More Power (3) #More Quality (4) #More Money (4) #More Danger (5) #More Work (5) Continue with the quests from the Freeport Outlying Areas Timeline beginning with the quest A Flowing Conversation. Ratonga series NOTE: If you have previously done Neezer Grund's quest More Work, he will not give you the quests in this series and will not give quest updates. 'Fedul' #Investigation (3) #A Favor for a Favor (4) #Digging Deeper (Temple Street) (4) #Snatching the Prize (5) #Unlocking the Mystery (5) #Another Contact (5) Other quests 'Krysa' # (6) # (8) 'Frizi Figglesnip' # (9) 'Sempronia Gallus' # (6) 'Krasa' # (6) Removed quests 'Sparzit Cogsnibble' # (10) 'Old Man Muckwort' # (6) 'Shinska' # (10) 'Zninki Flatzazzle' # (10) 'Qwergo Togglesmeet' # (6) 'Sparzit Cogsnibble' # (5) 'Twergo Togglesmeet' # (8) 'Vleko' # (12) 'Vlepo''' # (6)